Talk:Nina Hayes
I can see why she would like Heina and not Tianshi xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 01:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait to see her colored/normal >:3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 18:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) What you've written so far sounds cool, I can't wait for the rest. Though I've been wondering. How exactly does the whole Angel/Demon Litemon thing work. If they're full sisters then shouldn't they be hybrids like Thirza? I'm also interested in seeing what exactly chocolatey purple is. I'm a nerd and proud of it. Thank you very much. 23:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I can explain! I guess it's because it's in rare occasion that an angel parent and demon parent (or one being a hybrid) make one, other wise the child comes out in one parents gene or the others. 23:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) That was me above O.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) That makes a lot more sense now, thanks. Also, this. Please excuse the wrong colors everywhere, I kind of just stuck the greens and purples where they looked good and will fix them once you put up the final Mew colors. I also wanted to make the gem green, but there was too much green already so that's a gem that's found in the Litemon Dimention and totally enhances Demon monkey powers. Totally. I'm a nerd and proud of it. Thank you very much. 01:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks Lucky! :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''Likee bunny, or else!]] 02:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Putting this up so I dont forget... Themesongs: Can't Stop the Rain, Moonlight Shadow... [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice that the categories lists this character as a sadist, however, I don't think that fits based on the personality section. Since nonsexual sadism is an abnormal psychological trait, it is classified as Sadistic Personality Disorder (Though the fourth edition of the Diagnostic & Statistical Manual categorizes it as "Personality Disorder Not Otherwise Specified"). Individuals with Sadistic Personality Disorder, driven by somewhat narcissistic and megalomaniacal ideas of being superior beings or a need to establish dominance over all other people, are usually compelled to inflict severe emotional pain and horrific physical trauma, not just to scare people. A good fictional example of a saidist would be The Scarecrow, from Batman. Anyway, I feel that this character is probably not a sadist. Just my 2 cents. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 07:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) She's not even finished yet. And we don't allow extremes in violence here, so watchyourstepskaythanksbye. That's not what I meant. I mean you may want to say she's just an unpleasant person, rather than a sadist. Not make her a sadist. And either way, it was a note, I wasn't saying "OMG this character isn't a sadist, change it NAO". Whether you (or the author, if you aren't them, because I have no way of knowing if you are them) choose to change it is your/their creative right as the author. Please be more respectful, I am only trying to be helpful, though I do understand I have the unfortunate tendency to come across as annoying. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 04:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I'm just having a tough time right now with stress and stuff. And she is getting a major revamp. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 13:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC)